


it's not gay if it's a threeway (but it definitely is when they're three guys)

by georgiehensley



Category: DC Extended Universe RPF, Shazam RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, zac and dj are Soft Doms tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: “i saw that.”“saw what?”“during thirst tweets. remember that one about people wanting to call you guys ‘daddy’? you both, like,simultaneouslystarted shifting in your seats.”or, the one where zac & dj's daddy kinks are exposed and adam gets fucked like he deserves.





	it's not gay if it's a threeway (but it definitely is when they're three guys)

**Author's Note:**

> this references a video that doesn't actually exist - the discord was joking about a remake of zac's thirst tweets video, so this references a fictional version in which the three of them read tweets about each other, for, like, shazam 2 promo.

“i saw that,” adam says as he, zac, and dj enter the elevator of their hotel for the night. zac's face turns red while dj glances at adam in confusion.

“saw what?” he asks, seeming genuinely clueless.

adam snorts and shakes his head. “during thirst tweets. remember that one about people wanting to call you guys ‘daddy’? you both, like, _simultaneously_ started shifting in your seats.”

“it was a weird tweet,” dj says. “i mean, who calls someone that in a sexual context?”

zac keeps his gaze glued to the floor, his hands folded in front of him. adam notices. he knocks shoulders with zac, who reluctantly glances up at him.

“you’re awfully quiet,” he says. “something you’d like to share, _mr. levi?_ ”

zac clears his throat. “it was uncomfortable.” his voice sounds a little hoarse.

“why?” adam pushes further.

zac bites his lip. “shut up.”

adam lifts an eyebrow. “make me.”

in the blink of an eye, adam's pushed against the wall of the elevator, zac's mouth on his. dj stares in shock, his jaw slack. his body betrays him as he feels his cock start to harden at the sight, their positions offering him an all-too perfect view of zac's ass.

adam's mouth falls open with a moan as zac's lips attach to his neck, the word, “daddy,” slipping out of his mouth. zac growls and grinds against him. dj feels himself getting even harder.

the _ding_ of the elevator sends zac and adam flying apart, trying to right themselves just before the doors slide open. their pupils are blown and lips wet and red. luckily, the floor is empty when the trio steps off the elevator.

they stand there in silence for a few moments, no one quite sure what to say after whatever just happened. adam slips his hand into his back pocket, taking out his room key.

“anyone care to join me?” he asks to break the silence, a smirk on his face. zac suddenly grows sheepish but smiles and nods. the pair looks at dj.

“me?” he asks. “no, no. clearly this is just a thing between you two. i want no part of it.”

“ _but daddy,_ ” adam whines. “ _i_ _need you_.”

dj’s eyes darken. “lead the way.”

 

adam fumbles with the key to his hotel room, his hand repeatedly missing the lock as zac sucks on his neck and dj palms him through his jeans. he groans in frustration, trying to push the two men off but they easily overpower him, and zac holds his other arm against his side.

luckily, adam hears, rather than feel, the click as the key slides in and unlocks the door. he turns the handle and the three of them stumble inside.

once it's shut behind them, adam grabs dj’s shirt, pulling him in closer and kissing him on the lips, moaning at the feel of his beard brushing his own clean-shaven face. zac stands behind him, grinding against his ass as he reaches around to unhook adam's belt. he’s quick to pull it out of its loops before reaching for the zipper of adam's jeans, pulling it, adam's jeans as a whole, and his underwear down. almost on instinct, dj falls to his knees, taking adam into his mouth.

“ _fuck_ ,” adam says as his cock is surrounded by wet, warm heat. zac taps his cheek, turning his head to kiss him again, swallowing his groans as the head of his cock brushes the back of dj’s throat.

“ _shit_ \--bed, _now_ ,” adam says as he and zac part for air and his hips buck on instinct with the urge to thrust into dj’s mouth.

zac snickers against his mouth. “who said _you_ were in charge?”

“i’m the oldest.”

dj pulls off his cock with a _pop_. “which means you bottom. you're not young or strong enough to call the shots.”

adam rolls his eyes. “shut up.”

dj grins.

“hmm, he _does_ have a good idea, though,” zac says. “how ‘bout we move this somewhere more… _horizontal_.”

“yes, sir,” dj says, giving adam's cock a quick kiss before he stands up, walking towards the bed and sitting down on the edge of it. zac grins and follows him, standing between his legs. he tugs on his hair to tilt his head back and kisses him.

“ _hey_ ,” adam says as he stands there with his jeans and underwear pooled around his ankles. he kicks both of them off and pulls his shirt over his head, throwing it aside as he too walks towards the bed, jumping on it and lying back against the pillows.

zac pulls away from dj, glancing over his shoulder at adam and smirking.

“ready for us to fuck you?” he asks.

adam grins. “yes, sir.”

“what was that?” dj asks, turning to look at adam. zac raises his eyebrows.

adam clears his throat. “i mean… yes, _daddy_.”

zac smiles. “much better.”

he strips and dj does the same. dj crawls onto the bed to kiss and grind against adam while zac rummages through the open suitcase in the floor.

“did you pack condoms and lube?” he asks.

adam pulls away from dj to answer, “outside, top pocket.”

zac follows his instructions, pulling out a travel size bottom of lube and a string of six condoms. he laughs. “did you plan for this? and _multiple rounds_?”

adam flushes as dj trails kisses down his neck. “those have been in there a while.”

dj laughs. “sure.”

zac joins them on the bed. dj moves aside so zac can share a quick, chaste kiss with adam before he opens the bottle of lube, squeezing some onto his fingers. he teases adam's rim with the tip of his index finger and adam groans. zac grins at the sound, ducking down to kiss and nip at the inside of adam's thigh before his finger slides in, down to one knuckle, then two, then all the way in. adam moans and tries to ride the one finger and dj holds his hips down, keeping him still. when adam whines in protest, dj kisses him again to swallow the sound.

a second finger joins the first, followed by a third before zac pulls out, grabbing a condom packet, opening it, and sliding it over his cock.

dj lifts his head and shares a look with zac, who nods. dj grins, sitting up and hooking a knee over adam so that he straddles his chest.

“i’m gonna fuck your face zac takes your ass,” he says. “is that okay?”

adam nods. “fuck yeah.”

dj glances over his shoulder at zac. “ready?”

zac grins. “fuck yeah.”

dj laughs and watches as zac slips the head of his cock into adam's ass, slowly thrusting forward before he’s all the way in. dj turns back towards adam and leans his hips down, letting the head of his cock brush adam's lips. adam quickly starts to suck, and as dj feels adam's body twitch as zac pulls out and thrusts back in, he does the same.

their rhythms don't exactly match, but adam doesn't care. his eyes fall shut as he lets his co-stars use his mouth and ass for their own pleasures. they don't forget about him, though, as in the haze of his own bliss, he feels zac peck his cock and gently help jerk him off while dj strokes his cheek with the pad of his thumb, running a hand through his curls before tugging just a little to hold his head in place.

“ _fuck_ ,” zac says. “i’m close.”

“me too,” dj says. he slips out of adam's mouth and adam whines. dj smirks and shushes him before his hand falls to his cock, fisting it so he reaches his climax, coming all over adam's face.

adam doesn't even care about the mess on his face as he comes too, painting his stomach white. zac finishes last, grunting as he fills his condom. he pauses to catch his breath before sliding out and adam whines again at the loss. dj climbs off of adam to lie down next him while zac stands to discard of his condom and grab a washcloth from the bathroom.

he returns and wipes down adam's chest and stomach, brushing a kiss against the skin. he lies down on his other side and rolls the washcloth over to wipe his face before pecking him on the lips. he throws the washcloth aside to wrap an arm around adam's waist.

“you missed his hair,” dj says, fingering the drying come that's stuck in adam's curls.

“leave it,” adam says. “you can help me wash it out later.”

zac snorts against his shoulder. “round two in the shower?”

adam grins. “yes, please… _daddy_.”

zac and dj groan.

“baby, we need some rest,” dj says.

“i know,” adam says with a smile. “we have _plenty_ of time for round two later.”


End file.
